Isaac is Tobi!
by Twilitassassin13
Summary: THIS is what happens when you mix Isaac, a wall, Shippuden, and an Akatsuki costume party. Oh God. A crackfic from the Random Stories collection! REVIEW!


Random Mini-Story: Isaac is… Tobi???

"Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man said in Japanese.

"Watching Naruto Shippuden, huh Isaac?" Jenna asked. He just nodded. Some would think he's mute. He just doesn't like to talk. Isaac had just completed training with Felix, the other Venus Adept. He was thoroughly exhausted. Felix had already passed out to nap before some party, and Isaac was struggling to keep his eyes open. He soon fell asleep as he watched Deidara- who he thought was a woman and hot- put Tobi in a headlock. Well, a leg lock.

"Tobi I will freakin' kill you!" Deidara shouted at Isaac.

"Tobi is not Tobi," Isaac explained. _Wait, what?_ he thought. "Tobi is a good boy!" Isaac said again in Tobi's voice. Deidara started running after his lackey. "Senpai, don't hurt Tobi!" Isaac pleaded. Little know to the real Isaac, he was sleep-running. And then he crashed into a wall. His eyes flew open.

"Owie, Tobi got hurt," he whined.

The woman leaning over him was wearing Deidara's outfit.

"Sempai! You're here!" Isaac beamed.

Elizabeth blinked.

"Um, I thought Felix was Tobi. Is this costume really that good?" she asks, looking at the threads. She had the whole ensemble, from the scope and eye style (thank you, magike) to fake-mouth-hands (magike again) and even his hair color and style. (It was a costume party, alright? Felix had that idea. Felix is Tobi, she's Deidara, Alex is Pein, Jenna is Konan, Sheik is Hidan, Saturos is Kazuku, Mia is Kisame-don't ask- and Piers is Itachi. They dressed post-Sasori's death.)

"Sempai, Tobi is so glad you're here! Tobi got lost, you see…" Isaac babbled. Elizabeth took some clay and molded it into a clumsy bird shape.

"Explosive clay mean anything to you?" she snarled. "Tobi" shut up real quick.

"Deidei-sempai, where're you going?" Isaac asked with puppy-dog eyes and holding onto "Deidara's" hem.

"Uh, I've got to meet the others, yeah," she said in a deep voice similar to Deidara's, playing along, hoping Isaac would soon snap out of it. (She even remembered the "yeah, un, hmm" speech impediment!)

"Can Tobi come?"

"Uh, no, un. It's only the ring-wearers, yeah. So you can't come, hmm."

"Are you really Deidara?" Isaac asked suspiciously.

"Only I say, "Art is a bang", don't I, yeah," she said, smiling weakly. Isaac seemed to accept that answer, since it was Deidara's catch phrase. Looking down at the Venus Adept boy, "Deidara" relented. "You can come, un. Pein will probably chew me out, un…" 'Tobi' beamed again, glomping his master.

"Get- off- me- Tobi! You idiot! Go put on your cloak! Yeah!" she said. 'Tobi' skipped off to oblige.

"Felix, tell everyone to act like the Akatsuki. Isaac thinks he's Tobi. He's coming as him. I'll try to stall, so put on the Sasori costume, and no, not Hiruko." She hung up, cutting off "Sasori's" replies. Tobi came out as Tobi. "Alright, Tobi, come on. I hurt my ankle a bit, so we'll need to go slow." Tobi looks at his master with concern.

"Deidara-sempai, do you need a piggy-back ride? Tobi could do it," he offered helpfully.

"Not on your life, Tobi." They arrive

thirty minutes later, with a quiet entrance.

"Hello, Deidara," Itachi-Piers said coolly.

"Hi, Itachi-san!" Tobi said cheerfully.

(Only Dei is called sempai. Not even the leader is, all the rest are called san.) Piers glares at Tobi contemptuously.

"Hello, Tobi." He turns to Deidara.

"I see you've brought him," he sneers. Deidara shakes "his" head and moves to say hello to Sasori.

"Nice costume change, Felix," she whispers in his ear when Tobi is trying to take Mia-Kisame's Samehada.

"But Tobi needs this!" he argued with the shark-man-girl.

"He watched Tobi's My Best Friend, I see."

"I was watching it. He wanted to see the I Need This! Stage."

"Well, anyway, thanks so much for changing, we don't need him confused. Isaac goes insane when he hits his head. Remember the I'm Super Princess Peach incident?" Felix-Sasori makes a pained face.

"I had that parasol stuck up there for hours. I can still feel it," he says.

"Tobi needs this!" Isaac cries happily, grabbing Itachi's cookie. Piers growls at the masked boy. "Tobi doesn't need that!" he says hurriedly. He drops it on the floor.

"Ha, ha, sucks to be you, Itachi," Deidara chuckles.

"Deidei-senpai, let's do karaoke!" Tobi screamed, spotting the karaoke machine.

"No!"

"Pwease, Deidei-senpai?" he pleaded.

"Fine, Tobi!" Deidara said angrily. Tobi cheerfully hands Deidara a mike and chooses two songs. Deidara just happened to glance at the monitor.

"MY BEST FRIEND?! SUPERSTAR?!" he/she yelped.

"Yes, senpai!" Isaac started singing, "He's my best friend, best of all best friends!" Sighing, Deidei joined in.

"Do you have a best friend too?" So they complete the song. Using teleportation, she and Itachi switched places. Heh, he has to sing Superstar! (Isaac loves his Toy Box.) Itachi slapped Konan and Pain- or Pein- because they laughed, and Tobi for doing that. Kisame snorted at that, and got smacked upside the head. Imagine an all-out brawl between the Akatsuki… That's the next scene. Soon, everyone was unmasked.

"Tobi does not know what's going on," Isaac says, confused. Elizabeth smacks him. Hard.

"Ow, what was that for, Elizabeth?" he whines. Throwing up her hands, she screams,

"THANK NAYRU HE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" She thinks, I'm not going to say Yeah Un or Hmm anytime soon. Or cosplay as Deidara. While walking to the exit, Isaac falls and cracks his head on the floor.

"Isaac, are you alright?" His focused eyes find hers.

"Hi, Tetra!"

"AARRRGGHH!"

Mia- twilitassasin13 doesn't own Naruto or Golden Sun, Zelda, or the songs My Best Friend and Superstar by Toy Box. I own Samehada. Not. She owns… nothing.

_twilitassasin13- I own stuff! I have a specially made Adobe with Twilight Princess Link!_

Mia- Cough cough fan girl…

_twilitassasin13- What!_

Mia- Otaku…

_twilitassasin13- That's it! GAIA BLADE!_

Isaac- Gimme that!

_twiliassasin13- What? Gimme that Filet o' Fish? _(That's our song for March in the Apollo cluster…)

Isaac- Shaddup and gimme that Gaia Blade!

twilitassasin13 surrenders the blade.

_(Don't tell Isaac, but I'm gonna steal it as soon as he takes his eyes off it…)_


End file.
